Who Do You Think Claude Is? (A Mascot Manor-Angry Kid Crossover)
by QueenCollie
Summary: Claude has to write an essay of all about himself. RockWing has to give Claude a 3 page essay, so Claude did it. What will happen next? Find out! Warning: Contains Spoilers to Angry Kid: Who Do You Think You Are?


**NOTE: I don't own Angry Kid or AFL Mascot Manor! And Warning! Contains spoilers to Angry Kid: Who Do You Think You Are! Anyways, Enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Claude was riding his bike onto the sidewalk, then onto the roads, even they were people on the way, but he always a fast crow in Australia. So Claude rode his bike to Batty's Science Center (a former center in Australia before Batty was retired before he made another lab to work for). While he was riding his bike, Claude runs over a dustbin, then rode to Batty's Science Center. When Claude rode his bike up towards the door, his bike hits the door, leaving Claude flying until he hits another bat towards the desk. _

"Ow.." The bat student groaned.

"Whoops. My bad.." Claude chuckled.

"Oh, hello there, mate! I'm Batty! I will be your-" Before Batty finished his sentence, another scientist came towards him, and it's uniform was similar to Batty's.

"Uh.. H-Hello?" Batty stammered.

"Get out of my way, mate.." The bat growled.

Batty screamed in horror and flew back to another science room. The bat sat down angrily.

"Hey, Mister? What's your name?" The second bat asked.

"My name is RockWing. I am going to be your new science teacher for this center. PERMANENTLY.." RockWing growled.

"Uh, what about Batty?" The sixth bat asked.

"He's gone now. He's gonna get himself a new job now." RockWing said.

RockWing shook as he saw a crow.

"Oi!" RockWing snarled.

"Present, Mister!" Claude shook.

"Don't you ever.. Present me!" RockWing roared.

"Uh.. Ok.." Claude stammered.

"Who do you think you are?" RockWing growled.

"Uh.." Claude mumbled.

Claude was too shaky to answer RockWing.

"No smart answer.. Eh, mate.." RockWing growled.

Claude gulped in horror.

"I want you to do a 3 page essay! And I want it done by Wednesday!" RockWing roared.

"What day is it?" Claude asked.

"Today's Monday.." RockWing growled.

"_Oh No! I have to do a 3-Page Essay for 2 days, and what if it'll never be done!?_" Claude thought in horror.

"And if isn't done by Wednesday Morning, you will be kicked out, PERMANENTLY! If you are a crow and not just a bat who can learn science, just like a wimpy bat, Batty.." RockWing snarled.

Claude gulped.

"Aww, Rocky, that's not fair!" Claude gulped.

"Life's not fair, mate.. And for the last time, My name is not Rocky, it's RockWing!" RockWing said.

Claude sighed as Rockwing gave him 3 pieces of paper.

_In the car.._

"Are we there yet?" Claude asked.

"No." London said.

"Can I drive?" Claude asked.

"No." Landon said again.

"Well, I am in a hurry because I got some things to do!" Claude said.

"Like what?" London asked.

"Things in stuff at Batty's Science Center." Claude said.

"What's that?" London asked.

"It used to be Batty's main work job in here, RockWing took over Batty's job, so Batty has to look for a new science job." Claude said.

"Well, you aren't impressing a girl, right?" London asked.

"No!" Claude said.

"Are you making a card for a loved one?" London asked.

"London, shut up! That's not true!" Claude lectured.

"Are you kissing a girl?" London asked.

"No! That's not true! I didn't do it!" Claude yelled.

"Are you playing rugby with a girl?" London said.

"Shut up, London! All those things you are saying aren't true!" Claude snarled.

"Oh Ok!" London said.

"Are we there yet, now?" Claude asked.

"Not sure yet.." London said.

"Look, London! The sooner we get back to Mascot Manor, the sooner my friends will fix my bike!" Claude said.

"Oh, that's lovely! Glad to see your friends fixing your bike, right?" London asked.

"Look, my friends are going to fix my bike when we get to Mascot Manor." Claude said.

"Alright!" London said.

_At Mascot Manor.._

Claude was writing a paper about who he is.

"Hm.. I am…" Claude said, thinking..

Claude was softly biting the bottom of the pencil.

"Aha!" Claude said, getting an idea on his head.

Claude wrote 2 pages of his essay.

"My name is Claude. I am a crow, and I am the mascot of the Adelaide Crows. I live in a house, called "Mascot Manor", and mostly my workplace called "The Adelaide Oval"! Anyways, I am sometimes mischievous, handsome, and mostly funny at most times! Here are some questions. What is your favorite food? Mine is muffins! How many friends do you have? I have a lot! There names Docker, Barry, Skeeta, Tommy, Rick, Trevor, Captain Carlton, Woofer, Hawka, Jock, Stripes, Bernie, Dee, Syd, G-Man, and Sunny Ray! I like my muffins any kind of flavor. Blueberry, Poppyseed, anything! Not chocolate chip. It makes my stomach hurt a lot! Anyways, Batty is my friend, which was a scientist bat!" Claude said.

After he wrote all 3 pages of his essay about him, London went towards him.

"What are you doing?" London asked.

"An essay. I've worked all 3 pages." Claude said.

"3 pages? Did RockWing tell you to do 3 pages?" London asked.

"Yes." Claude said.

"Huh. That was lovely! How are the others?" London asked.

"They were doing fine. Except Batty. He's not as good as he was. Look on the bright side, he got a new job when he found an old lab that never used!" Claude said.

"Did he clean it?" London asked.

"Yep! Also, his friends helped too!" Claude said.

"Huh. That's nice." London said.

"What's this?" Syd asked when he grabbed Claude's paper.

Syd was in excitement when he saw that Claude fill 3 pages of his writing.

"3 pages in one day!? That was amazing!" Syd cheered.

"Yeah, that was for the essay." Claude said.

"What's an essay?" Syd asked.

"It's a writing piece." Claude said.

"Mascots don't need homework!" Syd replied.

"I know, but RockWing forced me to." Claude said.

"Are you done already?" Syd asked.

"Yeah. RockWing said that I need to turn this in by Wednesday morning." Claude said.

"Nice!" Syd replied.

_That Wednesday morning.._

Claude was running towards RockWing and then he saw the paper on Claude's hands.

"Did you complete those 3 pages I gave you?" RockWing asked.

"Yep!" Claude said.

RockWing snatched the paper off of his hands, then he took a look of the paper. He was in shock when he had completed only 3 pages.

"I am impressed, Mr. Claude." RockWing said.

Claude nodded in a proud way.

"Now, let's see about who you are.." RockWing said.

RockWing read all 3 pages of Claude's paper, then he shock. RockWing knew that crows aren't allowed in a Bats-Only building.

"Claude, I got some good news and some bad news. The good news is that you did great on your essay." RockWing said.

Claude smiled in a proud way.

"But the bad news is that I knew that crows aren't allowed in a Bats-Only building! If I only should say that if I can keep you for this center for other bats, but that was my mistake. Plus, you never learned like a bat at all! Be gone!" RockWing yelled.

Claude stopped smiling, and then walked out of the room. RockWing still got that paper in his hands. When Claude went outside in sadness, Batty saw him.

"Claude! I am sorry about that situation that happened when RockWing kicked you out.." Batty said.

"How did you know!?" Claude asked.

"Well, I heard some yelling towards me, so I heard it towards the window, then I saw RockWing yelling at you, the he kicked you out!" Batty said.

Claude sat down, and felt bad.

"Don't feel bad! My lab is always open for all AFL Mascots to enter, so they are all welcome!" Batty said.

Claude shook and smiled.

"Yep. Always welcome!" Batty replied.

Claude walked home as Batty flew back to his lab. When Claude got home, London saw him.

"How's the essay?" London asked.

"It was good. I got some good news and some bad news.." Claude said.

"Lovely! What's the good news?" London asked.

"The good news is that RockWing was impressed of my work I did." Claude said.

"And what's the bad news?" London asked.

"The bad news is that RockWing knew that I wasn't allowed at a Bats-Only Science Center, which I am a crow, and RockWing is a bat. So he kicked me out.." Claude said.

"Aww, that's awful! Well, do you want a little muffin to make you feel better?" London asked.

Claude shook as he saw a chocolate chip muffin.

"No thanks." Claude said.

"Why not?" London asked.

"If I eat that chocolate chip muffin, then I would get sick." Claude said.

London shook when she saw chocolate chips onto the muffin. So London gave the muffin to Skeeta. London isn't supposed to eat chocolate which makes her sick.

"Well, how about a blueberry muffin instead?" London asked, giving a blueberry muffin to Claude.

"Yes please.." Claude said, eating the muffin.

"Well, I'm glad you liked it!" London replied.

"How's Batty's new job at his lab?" Stripes asked.

"It's going well. He said that his lab is welcome to all of us!" Claude said.

"Nice!" Skeeta cheered.

So all 16 AFL Mascots (and a corgi) went to Batty's lab that Batty now works on.

The End..

_**Thanks for reading the story! For this chapter, this was an Angry Kid/AFL Mascot Crossover! Anyhoo, good reviews are accepted! **_


End file.
